Falanis Leidias
=Description= Falanis Leidias (38 BBY - 3 BBY) was the wife of Tulsar Leidias and the mother of Sysen and Kalja Sairu Leidias. She became a member of the Leidias Family by marriage and was trained in the ways of the Jedi by her husband and his father, eventually passing that knowledge along to her children. Falanis was murdered by the Darksider Sivter when he came to get revenge for being thwarted by Tulsar. Although she bravely stood her ground, her mastery of Ataru put her at a disadvantage in the confines of the family home and proved to be her downfall against Sivter's greater strength in Djem So. =Skills= Force Powers Although Falanis was highly skilled in using the basic powers common to Jedi, she didn’t specialize in much beyond that. The two abilities that did come to her rather easily (perhaps due to her life as a farmer) were Plant Surge and Animal Friendship, in which she excelled. Lightsaber Forms Owing to her love of the outdoors and the freedom it provided, Falanis preferred Ataru above all of the other forms as it played to her natural athleticism. To a lesser extent this steered her in the direction of Djem So as well. She was also well-grounded in the basics and as such was highly proficient in Shii-Cho. Lastly, Falanis made a point of learning the basics of Soresu to deal with projectile weapons. Weapons *'Singlebladed Lightsaber' Falanis used the standard singlebladed lightsaber. It was equipped with a rare Durindfire crystal that was given to her by her family after she was deemed a Jedi Knight. After her death, the lightsaber was taken apart by Tulsar so the Durindfire could be used in the creation of the lightsaber known as Falsyn. =History= Early Life Falanis was born Falanis Laorn on the agricultural world of Reytha and spent most of her childhood tending to the modest family farm. She developed a great love for the outdoors and was considered to be the most wild of the five Laorn siblings, frequently staying out after dark to explore the wilderness - much to the frequent concern of her parents. By the time she was fourteen, a nasty drought had forced her family to sell the farm and move to the fledgling colony of Juoi. It was there that she would eventually meet her future husband, Tulsar Leidias, after he saved her from a group of trouble-making swoop riders. The two quickly became close friends, made even more so when Tulsar told her that she had a strong connection with the Force - a fact that Falanis had a hard time believing at first. After some initial instruction from Tulsar in the basics, Falanis became a believer and was soon taken under the wing of Tulsar's father, Halsor, and taught the ways of the Jedi. Her friendship with Tulsar turned towards the romantic as the years went by. When the two were finally married, Falanis had achieved the equivalent rank of a Jedi Knight, however she was unable to officially call herself a Jedi since the Leidias family was not a part of the Jedi Order. Family It wasn't long after her marriage to Tulsar that the two decided to have children. Their first was a boy, named Sysen in honor of Falanis’ late grandfather, and a few years later they had a girl, who – in accordance with Leidias family tradition – was named Kalja. Although the Laorn side of her family urged her to have more kids, Falanis was content with only the two, not wishing to spread herself too thin teaching and taking care of them. It was her suggestion that they travel to many different worlds as a family to experience the greater culture of the galaxy. Her husband, while initially skeptical of the idea, soon grew to embrace it. They kept a low profile to avoid attracting attention from the Empire and, also at Falanis’ urging, didn’t shield their children from the uglier side of life. Places like Nar Shaddaa and Tatooine were visited as often as places like Naboo and Alderaan. Ironically enough, it would be on Juoi, the place Falanis considered their safe refuge from an increasingly conflicted galaxy, where she would encounter the greatest danger to her family. A Darksider known as Sivter appeared on the planet searching for information but was routinely stopped by Tulsar and eventually sent retreating. Even though Falanis admired her husband for showing Sivter mercy, deep down inside she knew that she wouldn’t have been as compassionate. She worried that Tulsar had made a mistake. Sadly she was proven correct as Sivter reappeared months later set on murdering her family. He struck during the night while Tulsar and Kalja were away, killing Sysen in his sleep. The death of her son woke up Falanis who challenged the Darksider herself, but was ultimately outmaneuvered and overpowered. Even at the end, Falanis showed no fear, confident that Sivter had just made the greatest mistake of his life. =Legacy= The deaths of Sysen and Falanis had a profound effect, not just for the surviving members of their family, but also for all of Juoi as well. The Laorns moved away as they felt unsafe on the planet after the murder of Falanis. Tragically, they settled again on Alderaan only to be destroyed along with the planet a few years later. The government of Juoi enacted several measures to try and make it harder for people like Sivter to slip through their security grid. The government would also assign one of their best ships, the Champion of Juoi, to Tulsar for the express purpose of hunting down Sivter. Kalja, after helping her father for several years, would end up becoming one of the youngest Jedi Masters in history as well as a member of the Jedi Council. Like her father, she has never forgotten what Sivter did and has proved to be the Darksider's downfall on several occasions. Tulsar himself became dedicated towards bringing Sivter to justice to the exclusion of almost everything else except caring for Kalja. It is a hunt that has so far not ended, but he remains as dedicated to it as the day he started. He has even crafted a dual-phase lightsaber, named Falsyn (a combination of “Falanis” and “Sysen”), from the lightsaber crystals belonging to his wife and son. He practices with it daily, but has yet to use it for attack to keep their memories pure. Category:Leidias FamilyCategory:JuoiCategory:Halomek